


everything

by katocchi



Series: alphabits [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Incomplete, Jealous Drew, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katocchi/pseuds/katocchi
Summary: It was an unexpected question. So he gave an unexpected answer. And that answer set the Contest Hall on fire.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Series: alphabits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**E**_verything _((contestshipping))

* * *

It was an unexpected question. Really unexpected. And so he gave a really unexpected answer. And that unexpected answer set the Contest Hall on _fire_. It went a little something like this:

There was a short intermission as the stage was rearranged between battles and Lilian Meridian decided to conduct an interview on one of the top coordinators in the world. "So, Drew, it's not an unknown fact that you and May are rivals, even back when she was still a rookie and you were more experienced," the MC said. "You're friends as well, right?"

"Yes. A little friendly competition never hurts. I think it is beneficial for both parties involved," Drew answered, choosing his words carefully. Whenever May's name was mentioned, Contestshippers (yes, he knew about the fans sitting in the hall-and in all the regions, to be honest-who supported his and May's so-called 'relationship') sat on the edge of their seats, eager to twist his words romantically and post them on the Internet. And the MCs milked it for all it was worth. After all, they were two of _the _best coordinators and two of the most desired bachelors and bachelorettes in both Johto and Hoenn. Audience attendance and excitement were always through the roof when both of them participated.

"Right, right. Now, what if she wasn't your rival?"

"...excuse me?"

"What if May decided that she didn't want to be your rival anymore or she found someone else?"

Drew let out a soft chuckle. "That'll never happen." The squeals from the aforementioned fans echoed through the stadium.

"But if it did? What are you willing to give up to keep it from happening?"

"Everything."

* * *

It was a _mistake._ He blurted out the first answer that came to mind because, for some reason, anything revolving around that darn brunette made all his caution and common sense fly out the window. His cold, mysterious _image_. What will become of it now? He worked so hard to build up that reputation...

But the fans were eating it up. The hall immediately started up a chant: _Con-test-ship-ping! Con-test-ship-ping! _Drew could see cameras whirring, zooming in on his face, and staff members running around frantically, trying to find May. The breaking news headlines was probably something along the lines of "DREW HAYDEN CONFESSES UNDYING LOVE TO MAY MAPLE." The Contest Committee was going to use this to their advantage by bringing in more publicity.

"Isn't that sweet?" Lilian all but cooed at him. "I hate to end the interview here, but the stage is ready for the next contestants so let's get to it!"

* * *

It was pure torture. Drew hurriedly made his way backstage to where the participating coordinators waited for their turns. Everyone he passed in the hallways clapped, gave him a smirk, or did _something_ to further deepen his embarrassment. God, he was nineteen years old, has been coordinating for eleven years, and has known May for nearly six. Being one of the best coordinators at his young age should be what's talked about, not (TOTALLY NOT) possible (IMPOSSIBLE HONESTLY) girl problems. Speaking of girl problems, here was the source of all his troubles.

"Hey, Drew! Solidad helped me make some adjustments to my dress just now," May grinned, twirling around for him to see. "It looks nice, right?"

_So she was changing...Good. That means she didn't see the interview. _He flipped his hair before giving a small nod, which was enough of an answer for her. "What is it for, though? I thought you were just watching the contest, not participating."

"I'm not, but the committee asked me to do a special performance since there are a lot of first timers here and...apparently there was some sort of petition?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Ah, most likely the May Maple Fanclub's petition."

"The MMF did?" Her blue eyes widened, voice raised an octave. Her fanclub always had great intentions, but their ways of showing support were a bit odd. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm the club's vice-president," Drew rolled his eyes. "It was on the news the other day, airhead. On nearly every single channel. It's annoying to see your face in real life, but to see it on TV even when I change the channel? There's only so much I can take."

May stuck her tongue out at him. "Imagine how I felt back when I was a rookie and you were the popular one."

"What are you talking about, Maple? I'm still the popular one."

* * *

The special stage of hers was special all right. No, Drew was not being sarcastic. May has gotten better at pairing her pokemon, creating some stunning move combos and wow-ing the audience every time. Ever since she found her own style in the coordinating world and got comfortable with being on stage, planning out an admittedly amazing appeal hasn't been difficult for her. Today was special because it was a double performance. In other words, she shared the stage with a partner.

A _human _partner.

A human _male_ partner.

An _attractive_ human male partner.

And it kind of made him sick.

The moment the curtains parted, May and her partner coming out together, her hand in his as if he was guiding her to the center of the ball room, the crowd went wild. Despite the masquerade masks covering part of their faces, May's signature brown hair, bright eyes, and dazzling smile revealed her identity. As for the man beside her...

"You really don't know who that is?" the girl beside him gasped when he asked her who the guy was. "He's, like, one of the hottest model-actors right now! Riley, born December 10th, two weeks premature, nineteen turning twenty, has a younger sister, black hair, blue eyes, height 5'11.5, shoe size 13-"

Drew got up and walked away, muttering a quick, "Yeah, thanks," but she continued to go on about Riley.

* * *

He sat in the waiting area where contestants usually stood to watch other appeals and battles. Usually, he would be somewhere else, but Drew expected May to come bounding in like she usually did. After ten minutes, though, she still hadn't showed. With a sigh, he decided to return to his own dressing room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He came all the way from practicing in Kalos for this contest because he heard that some of the participators had high reputations and wanted to knock them down a few pegs. Despite this being his first contest in about six months, he hasn't gotten rusty.

He turned left and was about to enter his specially marked dressing room when a high pitched squeal sounded. "That's amazing! How did you do that? Show me, please?" _May. _"It's a secret, but I'm willing to tell you over dinner. Don't want the others learning my techniques and all." _Male_. Something burned in the bottom of his stomach, especially with how sleazy the guy sounded, and Drew was ready to come up and knock on the door. Which happened to be May's dressing room, right across from his. He didn't have to, though, because the door opened and May-now wearing a sundress-stepped out with Riley in tow.

"Drew!" she cooed once she saw him. "You saw the performance, right? What did you think of it?"

He nodded his head. "It was alright. I saw a few things that I would've changed, like how you used Force Palm to break the Shadow ball. The moves didn't look too good together."

"Oh, really? I thought Riley's idea was pretty good."

Drew's eyes slid to the man standing behind May. Ah, here comes his competitive ego. "There's a lot you have to learn then, kiddo. Maybe models shouldn't mess with coordinating. Just because other people can make _you_ look good doesn't mean you can make your _Pokemon_ look good. And that move where you guys broke Lucario's Aura Sphere with Silver Wind? It looked messy, to be honest. It would've looked better if you used Icy Wind to create a chilling visual effect, but it's honestly a rookie's mistake."

May's cheeks flushed. "That...that was my idea actually."

"Ah," Drew's mouth opened and closed without sound coming out. With a low chuckle, Riley put an arm around May's shoulders and guided her around the frozen Hayden. He raised his eyebrows at Drew before leaving.

Well, _shoot_.

* * *

Drew thought she was avoiding him, which was a reasonable thought because it's been four days since the last time he heard her voice at the Contest Hall. She still hasn't called him for their usual performance evaluations and was it really because she was mad about what happened?

He sighed and dialed her number on his PokeNav. Screw his pride. Getting his best friend back was more important.

"Hello?" she said after the third ring. "What's up?"

"May," there's relief in his voice. She's not ignoring him. "Do you want to meet up to-"

"May, which one do you like better?" Drew nearly choked when he heard the other person. "Oh, are you on the phone?"

There was a slight murmur as May answered the person and Drew subconsciously strained his ears to catch the words. But the exchange was over within seconds and she was back. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Who was that?"

"Just Riley," she answered offhandedly, "but what did you say before about meeting up?"

"Just Riley, huh...anyway, I was calling to ask you if you were free? We haven't had our lunch meeting yet. You know, the one we always have right after contests."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" Ouch. That kind of hurt. They've been doing it for years now and she straight up _forgot_? "You're fine with wherever? I'll just ask Riley where he wants to go and we can get together to talk!"

"Ask Ri-wait, you're not going to bring him along, are you?" At her confused _Why not?_ his mouth twisted into a frown. "I mean, I thought this was an _us _thing. Something that we did. Together. And, you know, alone. Without newbies. Why the sudden change?"

"Well, he's used to reviewing pictures from photo shoots and stuff so I thought he'd be able to give good feedback. Besides, it's always been us because our other friends weren't really interested in it and were too loud. He'll be more productive than the others, too."

"I don't know about this."

"Listen, I'm in Sinnoh shopping right now. Why don't we talk about this later?" And she hung up before he could reply.

* * *

Everyone's noticed it by now, the way Drew Hayden's attention was anywhere _but _the place he was at. His eyes were distant and you had to call his name at least three times before he realized someone was talking. He'd walk straight into things, like a door or a coffee table, but they brushed it off. Probably thinking about some upcoming contest. Solidad knew that it wasn't the case.

"Geez, you sure you're okay?" she asked between sips of her drink. "You look a little haggard."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he shrugged. "You'll get wrinkles if you think too much-_ow_, did you just _hit _me?"

"Yes because one, you don't say that to a girl, much less _me_...and two, it's about May, isn't it?" she dismissed his bubbling protests with a hand. "You can't lie to me, kiddo. You've been this way since she started hanging out with that Riley guy. Their dating rumor is all over the tabloids, y'know."

"Trust me, I noticed," he grumbled, slouching in his seat. How could he not? Every time he checked into the Pokemon Center, there'd be magazines stacked in the waiting room. When he bought things at the PokeMart, the headlines would be staring back at him. He's heard the whispers as he passed people on the street and the gossip corner on the entertainment channels, which he watched from time to time. _May Maple, New Love? Has Hayden Hit the Road? Riley Using Her for Publicity? May Using His Name? Possibly Pregna-_Drew shook his head when he saw that one and had immediately asked the store owner to remove it. "Still don't understand why she's with _him_, though."

"Who can blame her? He's good looking and talented and treats her well. Has strong Pokemon and nice manners and the money to take her to fancy places, too."

"So do _I_."

"But do you?" Solidad leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "Take her to fancy places, I mean. Or anywhere as a date, really. The way I see it, May got a little tired of waiting. Can you really blame her? Drew, you gave her a rose without any promises and she held onto it for months, rejecting all those other guys and, I'll be honest, I expected her to date at least one of them. And then you came back into her life like you never even left, expecting to hold onto her even though you're technically just friends."

"We _are _friends."

"That may be true, but look me in the eyes and tell me that it doesn't seem like something more. A lot of other people back off because they can see it, too. They can see the way you guys look at each other, like you're dating but you're _not_. So when Riley, _Riley _who's interested in her and actually shows it, appears," Solidad jabbed his forearm. "Well, you can't stop him. You're not her boyfriend."

"We're...we're just friends," he trailed off once she raised an eyebrow. "It's been that way for years."

"Drew Hayden, look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not upset. Tell me that you're not jealous. Tell me that you don't want her attention back. Look me in the eyes..._and te__ll me that you don't like May_."

He's silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[a/n.]**  
the fifth installment of my alphabits series (more info on ffn bio)! I originally wrote this in 2014 and finally posted it on ffn in 2016. three years later, here it is on ao3 unedited!
> 
> as always, please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! and if you want to support my art or writing, please visit my ko-fi/patreon: aerysian.
> 
> katocchi


	2. Chapter 2

**E**_verything _((contestshipping))

* * *

Even after a long shower and watching two Grand Festival reruns in his hotel room, Solidad's words still stuck in Drew's mind and he pressed his face into the pillows, groaning loudly in an attempt to push them out. He tried to argue back, claiming that his momentary silence was one of shock, but he couldn't find an explanation for the growing dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Guys, what do I do?" he moaned to his Pokemon, voice muffled. "I don't even know what to think anymore. Do I really like May? I never _thought_ of her like that or anything. The Contestshipping stuff online is just a joke. It's not like we're an actual thing...and it's not like there's potential to be a thing."

He flipped onto his back with a huff. He used to scoff at those claims about his 'secret love for the princess of Hoenn,' but now he wondered if there were slivers of truth somewhere. Obviously there had to be something _there_ in the way they looked at each other or talked or worked together that made so many people support their romantic relationship before it even happened. But now the public is saying the same thing about Riley and May.

_Is the princess having an affair with another prince?_

* * *

"Hey, Drew!" she waved from the booth they reserved. Drew recognized the figure beside her as Riley even with the shadowing baseball cap and large sunglasses settled on his nose. "Take a seat. We were just about to order."

Drew gave them both a tightlipped smile and slid into the seat across from them, ignoring how _cozy_ they were next to each other. He felt like he was intruding on them and tried not to feel hurt when May leaned over Riley's shoulder to look at the same menu. Man, when it was just the two of them, she used to share a seat with him. She used to put her hand on his arm and point to a food item before glancing up at him to ask for his opinion. She used to ask him to split dessert because she couldn't finish a whole order. She used to fake punch him in the side when he kept her on the inside of the booth to make sure she didn't scamper off and pay for their meal. He's paid for a lot of these meet ups now (he refused to call them dates, like the magazines and everyone else did) and always told her she could repay him by buying him a private island. He has yet to see one.

"So about the evals," Drew coughed, effectively interrupting their rather exclusive conversation about where the best eating establishment in Sinnoh was. He grimaced when Riley snuck in one last _I'll take you out to all of them and you can choose for yourself _and a wink. "Were you able to get the videos?"

"Yeah, I did!" May rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a tablet. The screen lit up to show a list of videos clearly labelled. "I managed to get them from the committee before the online release date, too. We were watching the first one and decided that the kid shows promise so we should keep an eye on her."

"Ah, you guys started without me."

"We thought you were going to be a little late," May bit her bottom lip once she caught the cold stares her friends were exchanging. "We can see it again-"

"It's fine, I'll just trust your opinion on that one," Drew dismissed her with a small wave. "Next."

The rest of the lunch passed with tense words, but over time, Drew noticed that Riley's expression changed and his contributions became genuine instead of rebutting whatever Drew said. May was right, Riley _was _pretty good at reviewing performances and pointed out small things that Drew missed, but he wasn't willing to admit that just yet. It took a solid two hours, but they got through all the videos and Drew raised his hand for the bill.

"I'll pay for today," Drew answered the unspoken question on their faces.

"I'll pay next time then," Riley nodded and the other male failed to silence his snort. _Hopefully, t__here won't be a next time_. A sudden beep from his C-Gear, though, has Riley throwing his jacket over his shoulders and scooting out of the booth. "I'd love to stay for longer, but I have to catch a plane to Unova. Another photoshoot in Humilau City."

"Ah, have a safe flight and do well!" May giggled when he reached over to squeeze her hand with a _Don't I always? _"Modest, Riley."

The boys acknowledged each other with a grunt and Drew made a show of sliding out his card and signing the paper. Almost immediately after Riley left, Drew began to gather his things. "Well, I suppose I should be going. Don't want to waste your time and all."

"Actually, I'm free right now," she hesitated. "Do you want to maybe grab some ice cream? I know a cute little place close by."

"Oh?"

"If you're busy, I get it, but we haven't been spending time together recently so I just wanted to...um, never mind."

"No, the only plan I had left today was going to the hotel and sleeping until tomorrow morning so I definitely have time," he offered her his hand as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Lead the way, kiddo."

Drew thought the walk was going to be painfully silent, but there's something familiar in the way her hand felt in his as they made their way to the small shop and he instinctively tugged her towards him as a cyclist passed on the sidewalk. She looked up at him with a surprised _Thanks_ that he shrugged off, coughing into his elbow to hide his blush. Maybe he's too sensitive at the moment because everyone about her stuck out to him and he found his face warming up whenever she turned to him with a brilliant grin, pointing at something along the road. _Thanks_, Solidad.

Choosing his words carefully, he mumbled, "Hey, May."

"Hm?"

His next sentence nearly died on his tongue when she blinked up at him, blue eyes wide and expectant, but he cleared his throat. "What do you think of Riley?"

There's a pause and she tilted her head. "He's really close with his pokemon and has good ideas about how to execute moves. He has a sense of what's good being a model and whatnot. I was prepared to plan our entire collab routine myself because he seemed like he would be stuck up, but he actually helped out a lot and was sweet the entire time. Was always ready to have meetings and practices and perfect everything. If he does contests in the future, I don't think he'll have a problem."

"But what do _you_ think of him?"

"...he's good looking-"

He kicked the pebble in front of him a little too hard.

"-but he's not you."

Her grip on his hand tightened for a second, so fast that he almost thought he was hallucinating, and he blurted out, "What do you mean by that?" But realizing that sounded a little too out of character, he backtracked and went into his default cocky mode. "So are you saying I'm better looking then? What a compliment, beating a renowned model. If you're in love with me, say it now, rookie."

"Take it as you will," she said mysteriously and squealed when he put an arm around her shoulder and yanked her into his side. "Drew!"

"Playing mind games now, huh, Maple? It's unbecoming of you. I know I'm awesome and you dream of being me, but it's _my_ thing," Drew teased, but Arceus, his cheeks were bright pink and he prayed that she couldn't see with the way he's ruffling her hair.

He released her and she took a step away from him, pouting as she patted her hair back into place. "You're such a meanie," she whined and childishly jammed her hands into her pockets when he held out his again. "No."

"Suit yourself," he put his hands into his pockets, too, and sped up. "Eat my dust, kid."

"No fair, you have longer legs than I do!" she jogged up and linked his arm with hers like he knew she would. "Jerk."

"It's called being resourceful," he flipped his green hair with a short chuckle and, peeking down at her, the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Wow, I missed you."

She was positively beaming now. "I missed you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[a/n.]**  
old 2016 chapter!! I haven't updated it since, BUT the last chapter is currently in the works!


	3. Chapter 3

**E**_verything _((contestshipping))

* * *

_I think Drew's better, _Skitty grumbled from its position on the left of the room.

May wanted to tear out her hair, she really did. All it took was an offhand comment from her mom to divide her Pokemon between Drew supporters and Riley supporters, and May didn't even want to know how long this feud had been boiling under her nose. Someone tell her why they were so passionate about her non-existent love life?

"Guys, it's been over half an hour. Can we go and practice instead?" she pleaded weakly, but this only drew glares from her partners. Beautifly, lone member of the neutral party, fluttered gently onto her head. Despite the attempt at peacemaking, May knew the Pokemon preferred Drew and his thornless roses.

_This wouldn't be an ongoing issue if you made a choice, _Glaceon sniffed, and May stifled another groan. Not this again.

"Listen, they're two of my closest friends, and I don't want to ruin what I have with either of them! We've been over this. The more I hear about all this relationship talk, the more self conscious I get around them. And it's not fair on any of us. Now c'mon, let's go and get some practice in before we get totally wiped in the next contest." She picked up her bag of props and strode out of the room, confident that they would follow.

_Fine, but Riley still has a better fridge. I think he'll make May happier._

_Munchlax, happiness doesn't depend on someone's food inventory_―

"Time's ticking!" May shrilled from downstairs.

* * *

May would be perfectly content if no one brought up this topic ever again. Seriously. From social media to nosy tabloids to chatty neighbors, it seemed like the supposed Drew versus Riley rivalry was always on the tip of their tongue, and May was getting tired of explaining herself. Not that she owed anyone an explanation because it's _her_ business and (surprise!) there was no business in the first place. At this rate, she might actually consider Dawn's suggestion of becoming a hermit and hiding in Mt. Coronet until everything blew over.

"It's still not too late," the younger girl giggled. It sounded tinny coming from the old speakers of May's laptop. "We could pack our bags now and have a girls sleepover there. Just you, me, and about a thousand Zubats."

May burrowed into her blankets with a pout. "Sucks that being in a damp cave is even on the table, let alone a tempting option. I know this is awful of me, but I kind of wish someone would cause a bigger scandal just so mine can be pushed out of the spotlight."

"Scandal? May, you're only existing, and everyone's making a big deal out of nothing."

She smiled. This was exactly why she loved talking to Dawn, who somehow knew all the right words to say without even trying. It was refreshing. "Still, I wish I didn't have to hear what they say. Riley's actually a good friend, and I was so excited to get to know him better, but the media pressure makes it hard for us to go anywhere. After they somehow managed to make a walk to the recycling bin romantic, I knew there was no hope."

"He's cute, though, isn't he?" Dawn teased. May decided not to dignify that with a response. "How has he been reacting to the news?"

"He's...not shocked. I don't know if it's because he has more experience with it, but he doesn't seem fazed. It's, I don't know, comforting? He's very supportive, and it's nice when he...puts his arms around my shoulders...and protects me from reporters," she trailed off, not noticing Dawn's smirk. "I'm not sure how to describe it. I know he's interested in me―he's made that clear enough―but the excessive attention from everyone else makes me feel really awkward."

"You should talk with him next time you see him and make sure you're both on the same page. Ignore the cameras and tell him your intentions."

"We're going out for lunch tomorrow, actually. He's stopping by before doing an interview a few towns away."

Dawn wiggled her eyes mischievously. "Is he going to meet your parents?"

"Don't even joke about that," May complained, throwing her head back. "My mom's been gushing about him ever since she saw our stage. She's a fan of his, and she'll definitely want an autograph, which is weird on so many levels. Like, mom, please stop fangirling over my friend. But overall, she, uh, I think she prefers Drew."

Her friend's expression softened. "How has Drew been since he came back?"

"It was a little strange at first, seeing him again, but when we went for ice cream that one time, it felt like we were falling into our normal routine. The meeting with Riley right before that was tense, though. Felt like if I wasn't forcing them to play nice, they would've been a lot less civil."

"Sounds to me like your rival has found a new rival. A _love _rival," she sang. "He's jealous."

"As if," May scoffed. "I thought we...had something, but he left quietly and came back just as quietly, and nothing's changed between us. I gave up on waiting a while ago; I just couldn't acknowledge it until recently. It's time for me to move on, and I want to give Riley a fair chance. Unlike the others, he doesn't seem interested in me because I'm a Top Coordinator."

"I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I'm not a kid pining over indirect roses anymore. If he wants me, he's gonna have to say it."

* * *

"You look amazing," Riley said, completely unabashed, and May felt her cheeks flush with warmth as he took her hand and spun her around. The skirt fabric swirled and settled with a whispery sigh against her legs. "I knew you'd be perfect for the job."

"It's because the dress is stunning," she insisted. "It could make anyone look beautiful."

He rolled his eyes and led her to the flower field where the photographer was barking instructions to the lighting crew. They were running on a tight schedule: Floaroma Town was kind enough to let them use the field during the height of their busiest season, but it could only be closed off for so long. They'd already wasted so much time waiting on the other model, and the shoot had to be finished soon. When the photographer saw the two approaching, she let out a relieved exhale.

"May, thanks for jumping in for Tori on such late notice. What terrible luck, to get food poisoning an hour before a shoot! Thankfully, you came to watch Riley today, and you're the same size as Tori." Veronica leaned in close to appraise May's makeup. She nodded quickly in approval and shooed them into position, calling out different poses as she snapped her camera.

It started out simple enough: running through the field, spinning around each other, sitting in the grass. But May couldn't help feeling out of place, and she hoped her smile didn't look more like a grimace. Even the dress, floating around her body like earthbound clouds, served as a reminder of her inadequacy―the hem flowed past her bare feet, clearly made for someone much taller and of different proportions, though she and Tori shared similar measurements. As minutes passed, the tension in her body eventually melted, and she curled into Riley's arms as told. It wasn't hard to. His hands ghosted above her waist as he hugged her close, his hold was so _warm_, and his encouraging gaze was captivating.

"You're doing great," he mumbled once Veronica wanted talking shots.

"Having you here helps." She squeezed his elbow, and he grinned. "Riley, listen, what we talked about the other day at the cafe...I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. The industry is full of vultures, and trust me, I've had my fair share of scandals, too, being a celebrity model. Waiting until after all this ruckus is the smartest choice." He cupped her face and guided her closer. Gone was the overly flirtatious tone she was used to. The deep timbre of his serious voice caught her off guard, and she inhaled sharply. "I'll wait for you, May. Thank you for giving me a chance."

She didn't realize she was crying until he wiped at a tear, thumb gentle against her skin. She couldn't help it―she laughed. From what, the dream-like feeling of the situation? The disbelief that someone cared for her like this? The tiny Butterfrees that suddenly erupted in her stomach? She couldn't tell you.

He dipped his forehead forward, letting it rest against hers, and joined her giggles with his rumbling chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n.**
> 
> so...I know I said I'd wrap it up by the 3rd chapter, but after so many years, I forgot where I was going with this. new direction means more chapters, I suppose! I want to see may and drew (and riley) grow into their feelings, and I didn't want to abruptly end it by making riley a bad guy with ulterior motives. it's nice for her to (temporarily) not have to deal with aloof personalities and mixed signals
> 
> to maintain continuity, I'm trying to emulate my former writing style (ah, young, young katocchi), and that's probably the biggest challenge of writing this
> 
> please leave kudos/comment, if you enjoyed!
> 
> katocchi


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edit:** accidentally uploaded the draft and not the final. the ending is slightly different!

**E**_verything _((contestshipping))

* * *

"Did you want anything to drink, Drew?" Solidad called from the kitchen where she was preparing her own cup of coffee.

"Water is fine, thanks," he said from his place on the couch, distracted by her new accommodations. A cursory glance around the room sparked a twinge of regret. If he had accepted the Regional Contest Committee's offer like she did, he would've been given the same accommodations. Instead, he was toughing it out in the Pokemon Center lodgings, which were nice, but communal spaces could never compare to plush four-star hotels.

"One bedroom, a full bathroom, and a furnished kitchen," she confirmed his unasked question as she walked in, handing him a glass of water and setting her drink on the table. "I'm telling you, if you'd ever like to crash here, the couch opens up into a bed. My only rule is no visitors."

The implication wasn't lost on him. His mind scrambled for a retort, but the words died on his tongue and he settled for a characteristic hair flick to hide his burning cheeks. "So," he coughed, "you wanted to show me something?"

The corner of her lips curled at the subject change, and he hoped she wouldn't pursue the topic further, but he wouldn't be surprised if she did because the woman _lived _to mess with him. Remind him why they were friends again?

"Not really. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you've been doing since our last conversation."

"You couldn't have called me?"

"Are you denying the fact that you've sent me straight to voicemail every time?"

"...no, but in my defense, I was busy practicing. I was thinking of competing in Hoenn again, so I was preparing for my return, but I've been getting so many love calls from the RCC to participate in marketing lately, I think I might postpone."

"It's not like the Contest scene is dying out. I'm not sure why they're so desperate to raise attention." She shook her head, disappointed. "I only took the job because Harley was roped into it, and he insisted that I come. I'm not very happy at being in one city for so long, but the change of pace might be good for me."

"What, are the years catching up to you? Should I expect grey hairs next?"

A vein popped out. "Drew, keep going, and I'll bring up topics you're actively trying to avoid."

This swiftly shut up him, and he offered a pleasant chuckle, sipping his water nonchalantly. "So, how about this weather we're having?"

"Charming as always." Her smirk was back, but her gaze was taken by the sound of the buzzer. "Oops, that means I have to go downstairs and pick up a package. Do you mind staying here alone for a bit?"

"Oh, no, how will I survive without your company," he deadpanned, drawing a short laugh from her, and waved a hand. "Take your time, I won't be leaving any time soon."

"Okay, don't miss me too much."

When the door closed behind her, he decided to do some exploring of the new place. A month, she said she'd be spending here, and the RCC was footing all her expenses as part of the contract. Truth be told, he thought it was a little excessive―the money could've gone to improving smaller Contest Halls or something―but someone of Solidad's caliber required costly reimbursements. He appreciated the minimalist decor and knew his friend would find a way to keep the aesthetic while making the space feel lived in. Her unobtrusive habits were a quality he appreciated. Someone like May, on the other hand, would find a way to make the place completely her own, but this was also a quality he...appreciated. Solidad might even use the word _adored_, but he wasn't Solidad. Speaking of May, that looked like her...

The magazine was piled with the rest of the mail, tossed haphazardly on the table, but he figured she wouldn't mind if he took a look.

He was right, it _was _May. With Riley, he noted with a frown. He flipped through the pages to find the rest of the pictures. They were...stunning, he admitted. Of course they were; after all, Floaroma Town was known for its scenery. His thumb brushed over May's smiling face as she sat amidst the flowers, dress billowing around her thin frame. Between the pictures was a transcription of one of Riley's interviews―not something of interest, so he closed the magazine to take another look at the cover. It featured a close up with their foreheads resting against each other and Riley's hands on her face. The sunlight caught the tear tracks on her cheeks, and something about the image was so painfully intimate, he felt like he was intruding, which was silly because this was just an image. Just a picture that must've been taken off-guard, a private moment captured for everyone's eyes, because their postures didn't hold the same tension as the others. He grimaced.

He always knew May could clean up well when she felt like it, but seeing her professionally styled to look like some sort of flower nymph made his chest clench in ways it shouldn't and it wasn't _fair _for her to grace someone else with her warmth and radiance. He thought back to their ice cream...hang out (it wasn't a _date_, exactly), to when he thought they shared a connection, a fleeting brush of emotions, and she understood the message he was trying to convey. But how could she have figured out his feelings when, even now, he hesitated from defining them?

Drew didn't realize Solidad came back until she plucked the magazine out of his grasp, smoothing out the wrinkles he caused while deep in thoughts.

"You shouldn't be going through someone's things without asking permission," she chided, stacking it with her mail and shuffling them out of view. "Now, I just got these seals from a friend in Sinnoh, but I'm not sure I'm a fan..."

Drew frowned. He knew she was distracting him on purpose while her blue eyes tried to gauge his reaction, tried to determine how much he saw. That made him curious about the contents of the interview, but neither of them were prepared to address the Donphan in the room so he cleared his throat. "If this is the same friend who sent you those Comics Sans text seals, don't bother opening the box. Stamp it with _Return to Sender_."

* * *

He gave one condition to the TV station in exchange for his participation. _One_, and that was to not ask about May or Riley. Their promise was hastily made, eager to have him agree to the interview, but Drew expected them to uphold their promise as a professional corporation. He was sorely disappointed.

"Now, Drew, there's been a lot of buzz lately about your return," Anchorwoman Kinsley shuffled through her cue cards, and he nodded, expecting a question about his return to the Contest scene. "Our viewers are curious to know, how are you feeling about your rival's recently revealed relationship?"

"I'm sorry, I thought this segment was going be about me?" Polite confusion.

"It is! In a way. May's your rival, right? And a few months ago, you declared that you'd give up _everything _to not lose her." Kinsley raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Seems like she's being snatched up by our handsome and upcoming sweetheart Riley. Will we expect to see Top Coordinator and Top Model go head-to-head over our Princess some time soon?"

He was very, very aware of the tension rolling off the live audience in waves, and he was even more aware of the glowing _On Air_ sign that signaled their livestream status. He took as little time as he could to formulate a diplomatic answer. "I don't know much about Riley, but I have immense respect for him as a person and as a fellow artist, in a way." He did _not_, but whatever. "Also, my comment about giving up everything was in regards to losing May as my rival, and as far as I know, she has no plans to retire from competing nor does she have plans to end our friendship."

"You sound a little stiff," Kinsley grinned like she caught him. "Was this a practiced response?"

He wanted to slip into his arrogant persona, the mask he defaulted to when he didn't know what to do. It's saved his ass so far, and people seemed to eat it up, but the consequences wouldn't only be affecting him―they would be affecting one of his best friends and _her _friend, too.

He could hear the camera whirring in to capture his face, oddly reminiscent of the contest that started all this, and decided that if this channel wasn't going to uphold their end of the contract, neither would he. "Thank you for this opportunity," he began, removing the microphone box from behind his back, "but I think I should go. Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time, when your station treats me and my acquaintances with a little more respect."

Amidst the gasps and phone snaps, he bowed to the camera, gave a signature hair flip, and walked out of the studio.

* * *

Now that he was back in his Pokemon Center room and in his PJs...what happened this afternoon hit him full force. It felt like taking a Sucker Punch from a Rattata to the face: pathetic and painful. He groaned into his pillow. Really, how _uncool_ has he been the last few months?! That short interview with Lilian Meridian _cursed _him or something because since then, it'd been bad situation after bad situation. The image he built up for years as the unattainable teenage heartthrob, gone in seconds after a single word.

But what did Kinsley mean _snatched up_? There's been no update on their relationship. Or has there? Earlier, he had swiped something from the waiting room and had shoved it deep, deep into his bag before anyone could see, and now, he was trying to dig it out of the dark recesses. _Aha_. A little crumpled, but still readable. He smoothed out the magazine.

.

He took a few minutes to read the super exclusive interview with supermodel Riley.

.

Asking May directly was out of the question. Asking Solidad to ask May was out of the question. Asking _Harley_ to ask May...Drew shuddered. Absolutely not. He could practically hear the older man purr, _So, there IS something romantic going on here! _Armed with his long list of contacts, he called the only person that made sense at the moment.

"No, she's not dating him," was the instant greeting.

Drew sputtered, completely blindsided. "I―_what_? Max, I wasn't going to ask about that."

"Oh, you weren't? Could've fooled me," the boy responded smugly. "Do tell, why is Top Coordinator Drew Hayden calling me, wittle Max Maple, at―" a glance off screen, probably at a clock "―9:24 in the evening if not to ask about my big sister?"

Drew was planning to swindle Max into giving him information, but the kid beat him at his own game. He wanted to keep up the charade, keep his disinterested image, but it would kind of pathetic to be caught in the act and continue it. "Fine, you got me. So they're not dating?"

"No, my mom hopes not."

"Your mom?" Drew met Caroline a few times before. Lovely lady, but what did she have to do with anything?

Max waved a hang in dismissal. "Something about wanting you and May to get together, which by the way, _please _do it soon so she can stop talking to me about it." He paused in horrified realization. "Actually, _don't _because then she'll actually have something to gush about, and I don't think I have any brain cells left to listen."

"Would Caroline malfunction if I ask May out and then immediately break up with her?"

"Probably, but try that and I'll shave your head, if May doesn't kill you first."

Drew knew he was (hopefully) kidding, but a hand came up to pat his green locks just in case. "Has your mom said anything about Riley?" This was...sad, having to scope out his competition from her little brother, but the kid was snarky and actually pleasant to talk to. Reminded him a little of himself when he was younger. Back when Max was travelling with Ash and crew, Drew didn't pay him much attention―to be fair, Max was, what, _eight_? Drew barely associated with people his own age back then, let alone anyone younger.

"Oh yeah, definitely, like all the time now that she knows he's friends with May. She's a huge fan of his modeling and keeps asking May to get his autograph, but―"

"Max, dear, I'm going to bed―Sorry! Didn't realize you were on the phone with...Drew?!" A squeal. Yeah, she and May were related alright. "How have you been, dear? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"_Ow_, Mom, don't jump on my bed so suddenly."

"Drew, darling, you should stop by for dinner tomorrow! You're nearby, right? I saw your interview earlier this afternoon."

Drew saw Max's eyes light up in interest and internally groaned. Great, more people to witness his awful acting. "I could, if you'd like me to. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

"Of course I'd like you to! Have you been eating enough? Where have you been staying lately? You look like you've lost some weight," Caroline fussed.

It was nice, having someone acting like his mother. He would never admit this to anyone, but he _missed _it and the attention from his rival's mom managed to melt a dark corner of his heart. That was why he found himself in Petalburg the next day, walking towards the Maple residence. But he shouldn't come empty handed, right?

There was a flower shop down the street, bursting with in-season bouquets and plants. He chose a few of the fresher ones, asking the owner to arrange them into a full bouquet, before making his way back to the main road. These were Caroline's favorite flowers: carnations. He knew she liked roses more, but roses were a thing between him and...technically, May's Beautifly, but _symbolically _between him and May, who apparently wouldn't be at dinner today because she was out with Riley. It's fine; Drew didn't think he was ready to see her yet.

_When will you be ready to see her?_ He could practically hear Solidad's half smirk.

He didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n.**  
I changed the genres from romance/humor to romance/friendship because my writing has gone from romcom feels to dramatic...drama, a sign of my maturation as a person reflecting in my work. part of me misses how easy banter came to me years ago, but try as I might, I can't get that ease back so we're just gonna have to hike up our big girl pants and keep it moving!
> 
> please leave a fav/follow/review, if you liked!
> 
> _katocchi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **initial a/n.**  
admittedly, i'm not feeling this story anymore. i had a semblance of a plot in my mind, but to make it work, i'd have to revamp the first two chapters. my writing now is in a completely different place than it was four years ago, and i'm not sure what it means for this story. i have a bare bones plan for the next chapter, but once that's posted, i wonder what my next step should be. maybe it was best left at a one-shot? maybe i should rewrite it from the beginning? i did like how the first two chapters was written - i just don't know how to write like that again. we'll see! if anything, i will keep you all posted :)
> 
> please leave a review!
> 
> **final a/n.**  
i took some time to think about it, and i think i will discontinue this story for now. it's definitely one that i want to revisit and rewrite, but right now, it's something that's becoming a chore to write, and the plot is diverging so far from the original idea that it's turning out to be a different story entirely. thanks for being here for four years! this is what i had so far, followed by a summary of what was going to happen afterwards.

**E**_verything _((contestshipping))

* * *

Dawn Hikari was finally back in her element.

She smoothed both hands down the front of the skirt before scrunching the fabric between her fingers, sighing in happiness. Sapphire and beyond beautiful, the dress rippled like ocean waves on a breezy afternoon. She gave her mirror reflection one last twirl and decided that it was exactly how she imagined it.

She shoved the dressing room's curtains aside, merging from the small square with an exaggerated sashay that had May rolling her eyes.

"And this one?" Dawn collapsed into an armchair and threw a hand over her forehead in feigned despair. She opened an eye. "Does this look 'swooning at the news of my husband' worthy?"

May reached over to shove Dawn's shoulder. "Yes, but I thought we were here to pick up your new Super Contest gowns, not for your imaginary rich husband's passing," she laughed. "Why are you asking for my opinion when you've already bought all three?"

"There's nothing wrong with a second opinion, no matter how late! Let me change out of this, and we can head over to the accessories sale."

May flashed a thumbs up and turned back to her magazine―a newer looking issue with a floral cover Dawn didn't recognize. Leaning closer, Dawn caught glimpses of holiday-themed flower arrangements for dinner tables. Taking notes for Caroline, she supposed. She went back into the dressing room.

The Veilstone Department Store was easily Dawn's favorite place to shop in Sinnoh. With valuable trainer items, a highly rated food court, a wide variety of clothing stores, and a critically acclaimed rooftop garden to boot, how could she not love wasting hours in its LED-lit corridors? There was nothing more satisfying than stepping out of the automated glass doors minutes before closing time with aches in her feet and bags in her hands, signs of a truly productive day. A wise person once advised her to "Shop 'til you drop!" and while she had yet to reach that goal, she felt herself growing closer everyday.

So when the VDS had closed, Dawn had moped at home and got her retail therapy fix at smaller stores and―when she could stomach the traveling―the representative department stores of other regions. She had plans to submit suggestions to whoever was in charge: if they could incorporate aspects of other places, like the interior design of the Shopping Mall Nine and the wares of the Lilycove Department Store, VDS would pull even more visitors.

But now that renovations were over with, a part of Dawn's heart felt settled.

She hooked an arm around May's elbow. In her other hand were shopping bags that were already starting to overflow with items, but she swore most of the bulk was from the layers of tulle petticoat.

"It's so nice to see you outside of the computer screen," she cooed as they made their way to the next store. Being as close as she was to May's side, the ends of May's chestnut hair tickled her shoulders. It had grown a lot since they last saw each other in person.

"Dawn, you've said this every half hour," May said, amused. "It almost feels like you're warming me for something, like asking me to buy you lunch."

"No, but if you're offering, I can't bring myself to say no. It's better than me buying _you_ lunch. You'd empty my wallet."

"More than you'd spend shopping?" May raised an eyebrow, to which Dawn responded with a sniff and _Touch__é_. "What else do you have left to pick up?"

Dawn held up her wrist and tapped through her Pokétch, a new version featuring a slightly bigger screen and more functions that she bought for herself and her mom last Christmas. The most important task―big, bold, and in all caps at the top of the list―was to pick up her gowns, and the tick marks that followed were sales in order of urgency and end date. If there were only three things in the world that she took seriously, they would be, in no particular order: contests and coordinating, spending money under the excuse of saving money, and [insert silly thing here.] "I wanted to check out the accessory sale first because it ends tonight, and if we had time, I wanted to visit [insert store here] for a replacement [insert item here], but I'll be in the city for another few days, so I'm not too worried. Are you getting some things for your next contest?"

May nodded. "I packed up of my costume gear between contest seasons, and I couldn't find some boxes after. Bulbasaur needs new ribbons anyway."

The front of the accessories stores never failed to get Dawn excited, but this one in particular always made her fingers reach for her wallet. Handmade parasols, bows, hats, and coats were arranged in the windows between banners of CLEARANCE SALE and 50-90% OFF. Dawn steered them straight through the glass doors and towards the back wall where the prettiest items were. May typically shied away from the flashy ones; Dawn was drawn to them. How could you look at bedazzled top hats and holographic capes and _not _snatch them up? She picked up a feathered collar and examined its stitching for loose threads, but this store was Alysa's pride and joy―the popular designer would never allow a defective piece to exist among her perfection.

"Oh, wow, that's gorgeous," May breathed. In her hands stretched a [insert item here]. "Okay, now I understand why you wanted to come here so badly."

"What'd I tell you! I swear, Alysa's made of magic or something. I really don't want her to close shop, but she's getting trained in an official fashion house, so all I can do is splurge on her closing sale." She plucked at a pack of pink tassels before nonchalantly asking, "So, how're you and Riley doing?"

As expected, whatever May was holding clattered to the floor, and she stooped to get it, face beet red. Usually, Dawn liked to think she had a bit more tact than that, but May had been holding back an infuriating amount of details from their weekly calls and this was probably the easiest way to corner May into answering. It was silent between them for a few seconds before May sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Don't leave anything out."

And May didn't. The conversation bled into how she had been with Drew since she last saw him, and Dawn almost felt bad for making May spill, but she knew that she wouldn't have known anything otherwise because May was notorious for bottling in her emotions until she exploded. Of course, Dawn would have been there to pick up the pieces. It was better to prevent than wait til the damage was done, though.

"How about this: we finish buying our first batch, get some food, and then come back for more shopping."

"Food? _N__ow _you're speaking my language. I've been looking forward to this all morning."

"Your enthusiasm for shopping truly astounds me. Really, turn it down a little," Dawn deadpanned, but her facade broke when May pushed her shoulder with a laugh.

When they stepped into the food court, Dawn watched as May took a deep breath. She smiled. Her friend's hands were on her hips, and she surveyed each store with a critical eye. The renovations really were worth it. Floors were added to the building, and one of them was dedicated to more eateries―a detail that made May salivate as soon as she entered the city. Usually, Dawn made sure the older girl endured at least a few hours of store hopping, but today was special.

"Let's get some hotpot!" Dawn pointed a few storefronts down to a restaurant advertising fresh Alolan ingredients, and May nodded quickly in agreement. Even though they were inside, the Sinnoh air was colder than what May was used to, and Dawn knew May would go for something warm in a heartbeat.

Which was perfectly according to plan.

At one point last week, Dawn laid in a PokeCenter bunk bed, twirling her hair and wondering what to write in her journal for the day. She'd trained with her pokemon all morning, found out Empoleon was developing a rather annoying habit of nipping at her hat, had a nice lunch with someone she'd met in a past contest, practiced some more, eaten some leftovers from the previous day, and called May before she changed into her PJs and crawled under the sheets. Tapping pen on chin, she was mentally going over their conversation when particular details suddenly connected like dots in her brain, and she'd sat up the intensity of her brilliance. You see, Dawn Hikari had a _plan. _It involved a lot of chance and a lot of variables, but it was a Dawn-style plan and those were the best kinds. After their conversation in Alysa's store just now, she believed that May needed this more than ever.

Step 1 was to make a few calls and invite May out to the department store.

Step 2 was to direct her to the food court, which was hands down the easiest step because May always found her way there eventually.

Dawn loved spending time with May, but like she said, today was special because her goal wasn't to blow her budget on the next Super Contest, though she can check it off her to-do list now. No, one of today's goals was to get May to talk, followed by visiting Veilstone's newest bakery. As they walked towards the hotpot restaurant, they passed a banner that read LIMITED EVENT, and May stopped as Dawn had predicted.

Step 3 was to distract her with _Loafing Around_'s event until Step 4 happened.

"Wow, Dawn, look! Something special's happening." May leaned back to read the fine print.

"Oh, Snorlax-shaped pastries! They're so cute. Maybe we should get some."

The store was roomy despite its small space. Through the glass windows that spanned floor to ceiling, they could see a display case of roll cakes and specialty slices, as well as ornate cupcakes and pies. Tables and chairs were pushed to walls, and a growing line snaked between queue barriers. According to the banner, the event started not too long ago, but _Loafing Around _was ridiculously popular in other cities, so its presence in Veilstone garnered attention.

"They might run out if we wait until after eating," Dawn said. "How hungry are you?"

"I can hold out until we get some," May said slowly. She chewed her lip before turning to Dawn in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well, for one, you wanted to stop shopping before noon, and I usually have to beg you to take a break. Yet here we are at _your _invitation. And you hate waiting in lines."

"I hate waiting in line for useless things," Dawn corrected, raising a finger to _tsk_ at May. "I _love _the thrill of getting limited items, and I heard this particular bakery chain sells out every day. We have to see what the hype's about. Plus, my astrology app told me to try to understand my friends' interests more. I'm trying to listen like a good girl and pretend to understand your insatiable appetite, so take advantage of my goodwill while you can."

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"Now c'mon, get in line before it gets too long." She hooked an arm around May's elbow, and it's a good thing she did because May nearly fell flat on her face from what happened next.

"May?" called a voice from their left.

"May? Dawn?" called a voice from their right.

The brunette whipped her head back and forth between the two boys. "Riley? Drew?" she said weakly.

Dawn grinned. Here were Steps 4A and 4B at the exact same time. She didn't even have to stall! She counted this as a blessing from Arceus.

* * *

It was official: May was going to camp out at Mt. Coronet after lunch, and Dawn was _not _invited to hang out with her and her new Zubat friends.

Or so May said when she cornered Dawn in the women's bathroom. May seethed and hissed over why Riley and Drew being together―alone and still waiting at the restaurant table, Dawn pointed out to May's chagrin―was a bad idea, and in between touching up her make-up, Dawn insisted that she was just as surprised as May. It was just hard to sound surprised when you're trying not to poke your eyes out with a mascara wand, she insisted. Right as the older girl was calming down, Dawn clicked her tongue and muttered, "Honestly, I would be ecstatic with two attractive, eligible guys as options," which was apparently the wrong thing to say because May's face flushed and she launched into another speech about how horrendous the situation was.

"And really, neither of them even _like _hotpot, so I say we all leave and go on our merry ways―"

Dawn grabbed May's shoulders. "Listen to me, Maple. We are going to go out there, we are going to sit down, and we are going to act _normal_, ok? This isn't two guys vying your attention. This is our girls date being interrupted by two friends, or an acquaintance and a former celebrity crush in my case. Were they unexpected? Yes. Are they unwelcome?"

"Maybe," May admitted. At Dawn's less than gentle shaking, she gave a soft, "No."

"Exactly. So c'mon, get yourself together so we can go eat. I'm actually really hungry, I want to catch up with Drew, and I have been absolutely dying to see Riley in person for a while now."

Hook, line, sinker. Dawn had always been rather good with being firm when it came to May, but this time, she batted her eyes a little more, and that was probably what pushed her friend into agreeing with a groan.

She wasn't lying when she said she would be ecstatic over capturing the attention of two popular bachelors. On one hand, you had the charismatic Drew Hayden. Perhaps a touch too arrogant for her taste, but with his talents and ability to shine on stage, his fame wasn't unfounded. He was relatively unknown when he joined the Sinnoh circuit, and when Dawn first met him, he fumbled badly with the transition into Super Contests, a reason why his fame didn't travel across waters until much later. She had accidentally ran into him backstage, and in typical Dawn fashion, she had managed to something resembling a conversation before realizing that they shared May as a common friend. The conversation flowed better as they laughed over their experiences with May, and the way Drew's eyes unconsciously lit up as he talked had her heart melting even as a bystander. On the other hand, you had popular sweetheart Riley Gen. He was a fairly new name in the modeling industry, but with his face and friendly aura, he was racking up fans at an unprecedented speed. She was one of the Sinnoh citizens who developed a crush on his soft laughs and was ecstatic to share a meal with him, even if he was romantically off limits.

May was sticking her head out of the bathroom but not quite stepped out, so Dawn sidestepped her and made her way towards the table. She expected the table to be silent, air rife with tension and male rivalry, but a conversation was brewing, though quiet.

"Sooo, how was your photoshoot from last time?" Drew was saying. "The one in Humilau."

Even from behind, his carefully ruffled green hair made him identifiable as LaRousse City's star, and the sound level was starting to rise as people recognized Riley underneath his sunglasses and cap.

"Oh, it went well. I had a few more since then. May and I did one in Floaroma recently for a magazine feature."

Drew nodded. "I think I saw that one in passing."

"I saw that one, too!" Dawn slid into the seat between them with May getting into the one across from her. "You both looked great. Hi, I'm Dawn Hikari. I don't think we've met."

"Riley Gen."

"I figured." She smiled, throwing him her most charming smile.

* * *

**what happens after.**

The four of them have lunch together, and Dawn is the only one who is comfortably starting and transitioning between topics. It almost feels like an interrogation with how intensely she's driving the conversation. In her excitement to gather information (after all, when will she ever get to see these three in the same place again?), she gets carried away and crosses a line when she draws a comparison between the Drew-May-Riley tension and her current favorite Sinnoh-based soap drama. It stokes the boys' egos, and they end up making a small scene, thoroughly embarrassing May. She decides to leave the table, citing a desire to buy something at another store before meeting up with Dawn later. She leaves her portion of the bill. The other three continue eating, though the atmosphere is worse than before. At the end of the meal, Riley slides May's money over to Dawn and says that he'll pay for today since he promised that he would pay the next time he, May, and Drew got together and hasn't been able to fulfill that promise until now. As he goes to the front register, Dawn expresses her confusion at May's reaction when she was just trying to help, and Drew points out that maybe the pushing in addition to all the confusion May must be feeling is making her more uneasy.

There is a line break, and the perspective changes to May.

She's wandering around the department store after leaving the hotpot restaurant. She doesn't actually have something to do; she just wants to clear her head, and she ends up being so in her thoughts that she gets lost. The area is empty since it's one of the corners still under construction. She's about to turn around and find her way back when she hears sounds and goes to see what the noises are instead.

May runs into a boy practicing with his partner Pokemon for an upcoming contest. He sees that she's upset and asks if she wants to talk about it. She doesn't, but he convinces her by telling a story about his partner and how frustrated he was at first because he wasn't expressing his expectations and getting mad at his Pokemon for not meeting his standards. Now he and his Pokemon are close and are striving towards a ribbon. She relents and tells him the dilemma. He offers her some advice, to express her expectations because no one will know anything if she holds it in. She agrees and thanks him for his time.

He admits that he wasn't truthful―he knows who she is and is actually a big fan. She's the reason why he wanted to get into coordinating. He has been following her career and saw how she grew into a good trainer who worked well with her Bulbasaur, which inspired him to work with his partner, too. So he thanks _her _for motivating him. She realizes that she must now take her own advice.

That's it for this chapter. When the next chapter starts, it's night time, and May's friends all approach her PokeCenter room separately to talk. Dawn does so first, giving a pastry peace offering (three of the Snorlax ones, which was how much one customer could buy at a time) and explaining that she cares about May. She was just trying to get to know the boys in an unexpected atmosphere and help May not bottle up her feelings. Dawn apologizes and tells May that they can do whatever she wants tomorrow. May laughs and thanks Dawn for the apology. Dawn's punishment is to go on a food tour with May until her stomach hurts.

Riley approaches her next with Snorlax pastries peace offering, too. He talks to her about his feelings and asks for her own again. This time, she explains fully that while she does like him, part of her is still hung up on Drew, and try as she might, the history she has with him can't be ignored. Riley reiterates he'll wait for her, but he knows a losing battle when he sees on. All he asks is that when she decides, she lets him know.

After Riley leaves, May wonders if Drew is going to come see her. He doesn't, and she's a little disappointed. To clear her head, she goes on a walk again, this time on the stretch of beach to the city's north. She runs into Drew halfway into her stroll, and he joins her. They're awkward, but Drew asks her if she knows what he said during that interview the day he first met Riley. "I was asked what I would give up to keep you as my rival. Without thinking, I said everything, and that answer has been, is still, and always will be true." She holds her breath, wondering if he's going to _finally _address the chemistry between them, but he doesn't and she realizes that she shouldn't keep waiting on him. They talk about their history, come clean about their expectations, and (OH GOD HERE WE GO) address their feelings. May feels more satisfied with their standings with each other, even if they chose not to pursue anything during this time.

Drew reminds her that they first met on a beach like this one. They reminisce in silent until May checks the time and says that she should sleep before her flight the next day. Before she leaves, he hands her a bag. It has the same Snorlax pastries that the others gave her―she worries she might get sick of it after today―but also a little cake that she likes. He tells her _Happy Coordi-versary_. She remembers that it's the anniversary of her first contest. She smiles and insists that they share it because he shared that stage with her, too. He walks her back to the PokeCenter and hands her a rose. She takes it for Beautifly, but this time he admits that it's for her. She enters her room feeling relieved.

What would she give up to keep Drew in her life? Everything. [That's quite the stretch LOL I want to bring it full circle somehow.]


End file.
